Our Song Book
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Este fic lo creé en honor a San Valentin y a las fangirls que unimos a esta hermosa parejita "MATT Y MELLO" los amo y espero que ustedes tambien... y al fic
1. First prelude: Flightless bird

Hola!!! Soy yo MXM's Holic aquí con una serie se Songfics en honor a Mihael Keehl y Mail Jeevas por el día se San Valentín. La primera canción que voy a utiliza ahora será "Flightless bird, American mouth" de Iron and Wine. Espero que les agrade, sólo hay una parte de la canción ya que no toda la letra representaba lo que yo quería expresar en el fic. háganme saber si no entienden la letras de las canciones que voy a utilizar de ahora en adelante por favor y yo publicaré la traducción en mi profile. Son muy importantes en el desarrollo de la historia.

Advertencia: No ze.... -

Disclimer: No son míos.

Ahí les va...

**Our Song Book**

First prelude: Flightless bird, American mouth

Así fue como llegué a este orfanato, los mayores decían que yo era muy inteligente, pero no estoy seguro de eso... a mí sólo me atraía la electrónica.

Era un día lluvioso y oscuramente nublado, bajé de la limusina lujosa que me conducía a mi nuevo hogar. Un hombre vestido de negro, anciano y de cabellos grises me acercó un paraguas, con el motivo de que no me mojara al salir del auto, lo abrió y lo colocó encima de los dos.

No me importaba nada, sólo caminaba por inercia hacia mi cuarto... Mi nuevo cuarto, a conocer a mi nuevo compañero... aquél con quien lo compartiría. Me contaron que tenía mal carácter, decidí pasarlo por alto... no me importa nada, ya lo dije.

Me vale un bledo que me regañen, que me critiquen, que me discriminen... pero si hay algo que odio es que me golpeen. Eso no quiere decir que responda a los golpes que me dan... sólo los recibo, pero el sentimiento de odio no abandona mi cuerpo. La razón por la que no golpeo a nadie, es por que supone un gasto innecesario de energía, y yo carezco que ella la mayoría de las veces... ¿Comenté ya que nada me importa?

Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas... me agrada que me llamen Matt... no tengo en claro por qué aún. Mi cabello es rojo... extraño, lo sé... pero si me interesara lo que las personas piensan de ello, ya me lo hubiera teñido de un color menos llamativo. Tengo ojos verdes, debo admitir que me gusta el color de mis ojos... siempre fueron de mi agrado los ojos claros en las personas... para mí denotan transparencia y sinceridad... aunque en mi caso no lo considero así. Por mas que me gusten mis ojos, siempre los oculto bajo unos googles naranjas que siempre llevo... tengo algo parecido a la fotofobia, intolerancia a la luz... posiblemente por que me la paso jugando video juegos. Recuerdo que el primero con el que jugué, lo obtuve robándolo de un niño... siempre lo llevaba conmigo, pero ahora el anciano del que hablé, me regaló una increíble PSP... ¿Motivo? Regalo de bienvenida al orfanato nuevo... raro ¿No?

Mi piel es clara... más bien pálidamente blanca, y estoy orgulloso de comentar que no tengo ni una sola peca. Eso me hace ver mejor... debo aceptarlo... o al menos eso oí. Último dato sobre mí, tengo diez años.

Conocí finalmente a mi compañero... su nombre es Mihael Keehl, pero lo llaman Mello.

Lo único que hizo en cuanto me vio, fue dirigirme una mirada cargada de... odio quizá, y sin pronunciar una sola palabra la regresó al enorme libro que leía. Yo, luego de un _"Hola"_ continué jugando con mi asombrosa PSP nueva. Quise aparentar que no me importaba, pero algo extraño sucedió... le presté atención... le presté atención a sus ojos azules y cristalinos, a sus cabellos rubios cortados prolijamente hasta medio cuello, a su perfecto fleco que cubría sus cejas... presté atención a su pijama negra... a su delgadez... hasta al libro que leía _"Criminalística avanzada"_.

Sé que mencioné que los ojos claros me denotaban sinceridad y transparencia, pero esos ojos eran oscuramente claros, ocultaban algo... lo ocultaban todo... no había transparencia... no me permitían entrar, la serenidad no existía, parecía estar sumido en turbación... perecía un violento remolino.

Esa tarde ambos permanecimos en silencio, cada uno sentado... él continuaba leyendo... yo jugando con la PSP.

Pasó algo de tiempo, podría comentar que este lugar me agrada, y mi nuevo amigo también... a fin de cuentas, eso terminamos siendo... amigos. A él le gusta que le obedezcan... a mí no me importa obedecer... además, sigo intentando descubrir qué me ocultaron sus ojos el primer día que lo conocí...

Algo era seguro, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza... todo lo que hacía, lo hacía para conformarlo... para mantenerlo calmado, pero cuando cometía un error, o a veces sin razón aparente, me golpeaba... y golpeaba duro... pero lo increíble, era que no me importaba, siempre y cuando el remitente de los golpes fuera él...

Eso es por que cuando los niños más grandes me molestaban, allí estaba él para propinarles una paliza... jamás dejé de agradecerle eso... pero... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Lo descubrí... lo que intentaba ocultar... yo le agrado.

_I was a quick wet boy,_

_diving too deep for coins_

_all of your street light eyes_

_were on my plastic toys._

Pasaron tres años, éramos demasiado unidos, ambos teníamos trece años y éramos las ovejas negras de todo el orfanato, nos castigaban muy seguido, mas bien lo castigaban a él, pero yo en un intento de continuar a su lado, hacia algo estúpido y lo acompañaba en el castigo.

Otro día lluvioso... otra vez encerrados en nuestro cuarto sin nada que hacer luego de largas clases. La tarde parecía no acabar... oscurecía lentamente a medida que los rayos azotaban la tierra.

Recuerdo que me comentó que le agradaba el chocolate, mejor dicho lo ama, es como una droga para él, cuando éste escasea, yo pago las consecuencias soportando su mal humor... y esos golpes. Al parecer lo conozco mejor que nadie... es competitivo, en especial con un enano blanco llamado Near... no lo conozco del todo bien, pero sólo sé que no me agrada... siempre tan monótono... hasta parece que Mello le presta mucha más atención a él que a mí... todo por intentar superarlo...

Volviendo a Mello, además de competitivo, es impulsivo, mandón, violento, completamente impredecible, terco, cortante, fuerte, malhablado, no desaprovecha oportunidades para mandar al demonio a las personas o menospreciarlas a base de insultos que demuelen la autoestima, odia que lo ignoren, que le mientan, que traten de extorsionarlo, ya que aquí el manipulador es él, le disgusta que no lo tomen en serio, no tener chocolate, que lo regañen, que lo castiguen, o que se le queden mirando más de lo debido. Le gusta vestirse de negro, golpear a la gente... en especial a mí... es sincero y un muy buen amigo a pesar de todo, pero sólo yo conozco esa parte suya.

-Llueve Matt... - dijo Mello rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé... - respondí intentando rearmarlo.

-No es eso, imbésil... estoy muriendo de aburrimiento y me falta chocolate.-

-Roger salió... tenemos la llave de su oficina... de seguro hay chocolate allí.-

-Me agrada tu idea, cachorro.-

Y así terminamos dentro de la oficina de Roger robando chocolate. En el momento en que llegamos corriendo a la habitación, nos dimos cuenta de que era hora de cenar, por lo que ocultamos la mercancía, y nos dirigimos al comedor. En el momento en que íbamos a tomar asiento, Roger llamó a Mello para platicar y me quedé sólo por un instante.

No hace mucho lo descubrí... la razón por la que no puedo quitarlo de mi mente... en realidad, ése era el momento menos oportuno para pensar en eso... pero allí me encontraba, en la mesa del comedor, con la mirada perdida, pensando otra vez en el motivo de mi comportamiento, auto analizándome psicológicamente... me gustaba... y mucho... adoraba su forma de ser, su forma de tratarme, sus ojos, su voz, ahora un poco más grave...

Algo me sacó de mi ensoñación... alguien tomó el lugar desocupado a mi lado... era el enano albino, y valla que oportuno... Mello llegó y una mueca de intenso odio abarcaba su rostro, pero yo no le dije a la pelusa que se siente a mi lado... él sólo se sentó y ya...

- Sal de ahí mocoso.- escupió con veneno.

- Tu nombre no se encuentra escrito aquí.- respondió serenamente Near.

- ¡Que te quites de mi lugar enano mugroso!- gritó golpeando la mesa y sobresaltando a todos menos al albino.

- Cálmate Mello... puedes tomar otro asiento... - interrumpió el anciano que acababa de hablar con Mello. Él sólo me miró con furia, quizá por que yo sólo lo observaba y no decía ni hacía nada... quizá eso lo exasperó aún más. De pronto dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor... últimamente estaba extraño... no le gustaba al parecer que yo interactuara con otra persona que no fuera él, en especial con Near, _"Pero yo no le pedí que tomara ese asiento... demonios... debo ir a buscarlo... ¿Por qué se encontrará tan enfadado? ¿Será que está... no, no puedo pensar en eso... es simplemente ridículo... ¿Él? ¿Celoso? Eso es imposible, quiero decir... es posesivo, pero... yo no valgo sus celos... no soy lo suficiente..."_

Then when the cops close the fear

_I cut my long baby hair,_

_stole me a dog-earned-map_

_and called for you everywhere._

Recorrí todo el orfanato, no lo hallé en ningún lugar... y justo cuando decidí esperar a que regresara, recordé que no había llegado a revisar el baño en desuso del pasillo... sé que era ridículo que se encuentre allí, pero... él es simplemente impredecible.

En el momento en que entré, observé a un muchacho rubio sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared y abrazando sus rodillas. Notó mi presencia, sólo levantó la vista para asegurase que era yo, y al hacerlo la desvió inmediatamente.

- No te acerques a mí si te acercaste al maldito algodón ese... - recriminó con dureza.

- Mello... yo... yo no me acerqué a él... el enano sólo se sentó a mi lado... - que gran excusa para arreglar las cosas.

- Y tú no hiciste nada por sacarlo de allí... - escrutó con mayor enojo.

- ¿Qué te sucede Mello? ¿Acaso estas... -

- ¡No estoy celoso!- gritó fieramente.

- Yo jamás lo mencioné... -

- ¡Que no lo estoy, maldita sea!-

- Mello... estás celoso... - dije sonriendo a medida que me acercaba a él.

_Have I found you, flightless bird_

_jealous, weeping_

_or lost you, American mouth_

_big pill looming._

De pronto estaba frente a él, arrodillado, levantando su barbilla con mis dedos y mirándolo a los ojos...

- ¿Qué... es lo que sientes, Mello?- inquirí algo nervioso. Él sólo intentó desviar la mirada, sin embargo yo me encontraba seguro de querer continuar, ya que lo había descubierto... al parecer yo también le gustaba.- ¿Sabes?... tú... tú me... gustas... - pronuncié nervioso a medida que sus hermosos ojos azules se abrían de par en par. Acerqué mi rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del suyo... impulsivo... Mello era impulsivo... En el momento menos esperado, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo acercaron aún más, yo sólo pude observar cómo sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y sus labios se abrían para acariciar los míos con un beso. No lo pude resistir, tampoco lo pude comprender... jamás pensé que quien iniciaría todo esto fuera él... impulsividad... mis labios se abrieron también, y Mello intentó adentrar su lengua en mi boca con lentos toques... inmediatamente, le permití el ingreso y que rozara cada rincón de ella. Mello me aprisionaba con sus brazos, ahora rodeando mi cuello y abriendo ligeramente sus piernas para que yo pudiera inclinarme aún más, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared nuevamente, a lo que yo sostenía mi peso con mis manos posadas en ella también.

Hormonas... nunca entendí muy bien cómo es que te controlan en el momento exacto... una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar el torso de Mello, escurriéndose por debajo de su camiseta negra, mientras él imitaba mi acto bajo mi camiseta a rayas. En su boca hallé sabor a chocolate... una suave y delirante dulzura, su lengua se movía en mi boca mientras la mía sólo le abría el paso.

El oxígeno escaseó, nos separamos por unos segundos, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, noté cómo su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente con cada inspiración y espiración, al igual que el mío.

- Matt... yo... -

- No importa... regresemos al cuarto... -

A partir de esa noche, comenzamos a dormir juntos, algunas veces él se metía en mi cama y luego de unos besos, me abrazaba y se quedaba dormido, debo mencionar que amaba verlo dormido... su expresión cambiaba tanto, haciéndolo parecer sereno y tranquilo. Otras veces, yo me metía en su cama y abrazaba su cintura por atrás, él volteaba, me besaba y esperaba que sus ojos se cierren mientras observaba fijamente los míos. Todas las noches sucedía, dormíamos abrazados, sólo buscando el calor de cada uno.

El tiempo sin embargo continuaba pasando. L, el detective que estábamos entrenados para suceder, había muerto intentando resolver el caso de un asesino en masa, nosotros teníamos quince años.

La tarde en que se dio la noticia... Mello huyó del orfanato... me dejó...

¿Qué les parecío? Como soy buena voy a subir todos los capítulos de una vez, espero que sigan leyendo, ya saben... el botoncito a ala derecha de los títulos...

Kisses...


	2. Second prelude: Everytime

La canción que voy a utilizar ahora es "Everytime" de Britney Spears... ya saben: lean disfruten y comenten.

**Our Song Book**

Second prelude: Everytime

Así fue como llegué a este orfanato, yo vivía en una bonita casa, mis padres eran buenos conmigo, pero trabajaban demasiado. Jamás quise saber qué era lo que hacían, lo que sí entendía, era que ellos querían que yo fuera inteligente, querían que yo fuera más maduro, y yo quería ser el mejor. Unos doctores y psicólogos realizaron pruebas en mí, cuando tenía seis años. Según sus palabras, mi coeficiente intelectual y deductivo estaban altamente desarrollados... un superdotado... mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, me decían que algún día podría ayudarles en el trabajo.

Una mañana, cuando volví a casa de un pequeño paseo, que me había tomado la libertad de realizar, entré al salón donde usualmente practicaba piano y encontré a mis padres colgados del cuello... lo sabía... no debieron meterse con la mafia. Ellos me consideraban pequeño para entender, pero lo descubrí poco a poco a medida que me daban advertencias... por cierto... jamás utilicé mi nombre real, ese justamente fue uno de los consejos que dieron. Luego del funeral, me dirigiría a un juicio, al parecer alguien reclamaba mi custodia. Era justamente uno de los psicólogos de confianza de la familia, Watari. Era la única persona ajena a mis linajes sanguíneos que conocía mi verdadero nombre. Me explicó que me llevaría a un lugar donde pueda explotar mis capacidades, y vivir en paz. Tenía lista una identificación falsa para mí, yo solo debía afirmar que era mi tío. Luego del juicio, me llevó a un orfanato llamado Wammy's House, donde comencé a vivir.

No estaba del todo seguro de encajar allí, ya que siempre fui impulsivo, temperamental y violento por el simple hecho de que los demás me subestimaran y trataran de superarme.

Mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, desde que recuerdo, me llaman Mello. Tengo cabellos rubios, lacios, y están cortados a la altura media de mi cuello, además tengo fleco, que no llega a cubrir mis ojos, pero es algo largo... sé que a simple vista me confunden con una niña, y en serio odio que eso pase, pero no pienso cambiar. Mis ojos son de color azul... no celestes... son algo oscuros, pero cristalinos y azules, siempre me agradaron mis ojos, ya que nadie los tiene como yo... he oído decir a las personas que mis ojos inspiran miedo al que los ven directamente, me gusta eso... me gusta que me teman. Tengo además piel clara y tersa, puedo parecer adorable, pero las personas que se meten conmigo desean jamás haberme conocido. Aún los mayores se ven implicados, si bien puedo golpear a los muchachos que me molestan, a las personas mayores, les reduzco la autoestima con sutiles insultos con respecto a su situación social, económica y psicológica... amo hacer eso. Por el momento tengo diez años.

Me comunicaron que debo compartir habitación con un imbésil nuevo... odio compartir. Esa lluviosa tarde un niño pelirrojo entró en mi habitación, se llamaba Mail Jeevas, pero me dijo que lo llaman Matt. Sus ojos eran brillantes y verdes. Al parecer me temía... como todos aquí.

Con el paso del tiempo, Matt y yo nos hicimos amigos, el siempre obedecía todo lo que yo le pedía, pero comencé a sentirme extraño con respecto a él. Cuando cumplimos trece años, protagonicé una estúpida escena de celos cuando del inútil de Near se le acercó, y gracias a eso, recibí mi primer beso de Matt.

Al parecer todo iba bien, me encantaba estar con él, pero cuando llegó nuestro cumpleaños número quince, mi modelo a seguir, el detective que yo tanto admiraba y que estaba destinado a suceder, L, murió... fue asesinado por _kira_, era uno de los casos que se dedicaba a resolver. Me ofrecieron trabajar con Near... no pude aceptar... simplemente era inaudito que me hicieran colaborar con el enano desgraciado ese.

Entonces... huí, dejé a Matt solo. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que lo extrañaba demasiado, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias... lo necesitaba... necesitaba que una vez más me tomara de la mano.

_Notice me,_

_take my hand…_

_why are we_

_strangers when_

_our love was strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

Comencé a trabajar para la mafia, hasta que me convertí en su jefe. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, notaron mi inteligencia, pero jamás notaron que los manipulaba. El criminal al que investigaba, mataba con un cuaderno, decidí arrebatárselo con la ayuda de los miembros de la mafia. Ellos me complacían en todo... podía comer todo el chocolate que deseara y cosas por el estilo.

Aún así, no me sentía feliz... me sentía extremadamente vacío. En todo momento, el recuerdo de Matt me asaltaba, me estremecía pensar que me había olvidado. Debo reconocer que él me ayudó siempre a no caer, a no cometer errores, a salir adelante. Me enseñó a sentir lo que vale la pena sentir, y yo lo abandoné, yo me alejé de su lado como un maldito cobarde. Temía que me viera ceder ante una orden, ante un mandato. No podía demostrar sumisión ante él, ante quien era sumiso conmigo... pero mientras pasaban los días, me percataba de que dejarlo no fue la respuesta, alejarme no me hizo sentir mejor, no me hizo sentir que él estaba mejor sin mí... me di cuenta de que me hacía falta y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Siempre soñaba con sus ojos verdes, sus manos suaves acariciándome, sus cálidos labios besándome... su voz... su temblorosa voz la primera vez que me confesó que yo le atraía. Sus recuerdos me perseguían, y me recordaban mi ineptitud al dejarlo ir... mejor dicho, al huir de él, al negarme a seguir sintiéndolo a mi lado, sometiéndose a mí.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby…_

_and everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face,_

_it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby…_

Me hace falta saber que está conmigo, me hace falta saber que está apoyándome, me hace falta su voz recordándome que me ama.

El tiempo pasaba irremediablemente, y yo nada podía hacer... sólo deseaba que estuviera allí para darme fuerzas, pero debía demostrarme fuerte frente a la mafia... no podía dejar que notaran mi creciente depresión a causa de otro chico... no seria bueno... para nada... debía fingir que nada sucedía.

Los planes estaban en marcha, le arrebataría de las manos la Death Note a los del equipo del falso L. Todo salió como lo esperaba, todo resultó como lo planeé. En el momento en que tuve el cuaderno entre mis manos, asesiné a los miembros de la SPK. Todo iba bien, hasta que el falso L contraatacó...

Una explosión... una maldita explosión se llevó todo, me enterró entre sus escombros y me quitó la victoria.

Lo necesitaba más que nunca... lo extrañaba mas que nunca... forzaba a mi mente a creer que estaba allí para sostenerme antes de que caiga... pero ya era tarde... yo ya había caído... su imagen se desvanecía. Me abandonaba... tal y como yo lo abandoné a él.

_I make believe_

_that you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy…_

Dolía... dolía horriblemente... mi orgullo... mi belleza... todo se había perdido... te necesitaba... Matt... te necesitaba...

Perdóname... perdóname por alejarme de ti... por dejarte sólo... debí saber que al separarme de ti, sólo caería más rápido en desgracia, y es que me complementabas... tú... tú me llenabas... tú me consolabas...

Dolía demasiado, dolían los errores, me hería reconocerlo, me quemaba por dentro lenta y dolorosamente. No sólo por saber que me hice daño... sino por recordar que te lastimé gravemente al hacerlo... te dejé... te dejé... te herí... por favor... perdóname...

_I may have made it rain_

_please forgive me_

_my weakness caused you pain_

_and this song's my sorry…_

Quiero detener este sufrimiento... quiero parar de sangrar... quiero dejar de arrastrarte conmigo... quiero que tu sufrimiento acabe también... olvidarte... y que me olvides... pero eso... no sucedería...

_At night I pray_

_that soon your face will fade away…_

Y es que siempre terminaba soñándote, era imposible siquiera pensar en olvidarte por un segundo... no me dejabas ir... yo no te dejaba ir... me negaba a perderte más de lo que ya te había perdido.

Tus ojos... tus ojos que me observaban con tanta dulzura... el suave tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel... el tranquilizante sonido de tu voz... el calor envolvente de tu cuerpo...

Soy masoquista, lo sé... pero prefiero continuar sufriendo... antes de olvidarte para siempre... prefiero retorcerme en dolor... pero siempre teniéndote presente... jamás olvidar que me amaste... y que te amé... que alguna vez estuvimos juntos... que alguna vez me sentí completamente feliz con mi vida... que alguna vez... sonreí...

Me siento tan débil sin ti... tan pequeño, en un mundo que podría aplastarme si así lo desease, protégeme... por favor no permitas que caiga de nuevo...

Toma mi mano... sostenme fuerte... por favor no la sueltes... quiero aferrarme a tu recuerdo por siempre... quiero saber que estuviste allí siempre... no quiero aceptar que ya no estás...

Creo que te necesito más ahora...

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby…_

_and everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face,_

_it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby…_

* * *

Por favor continúen leyendo y dejen review… no importa si no dicen mucho, sólo háganme saber su pasaron por mi fic... aceptaría hasta un "Hola"

Kisses


	3. Third prelude: When you're gone

Ahora viene una canción que, la primera y todas las vecer que la escuché y vi el video, me quitó unas cuantas lágrimas: "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne.

Espero que les guste...

**Our Song Book**

Third prelude: When you're gone

En el momento en que noté tu cate sobre mi cama... quise morir... quise negarme a creer que me habías dejado... sin siquiera una despedida.

No caía en la realidad... lloré... lloré desesperadamente... corrí en tu búsqueda, quería creer que sólo era una broma macabra... una que en realidad me mataba por dentro... me estaba mutilando... nunca pensé que lloraría por alguien.. nunca creí necesitarte al grado en que lo hacía... me veía en la habitación, solo... de rodillas en el suelo, exhausto... luego de buscarte por todo el orfanato, ludo revisar cada baño... cada armario... cada habitación... sólo hasta que Watari me lo dijo... no había broma... sólo una cruda y oscura realidad... tu parte del cuarto vacío... tu cama inerte... sin el peso de tu cuerpo allí... tu almohada sin sostener tu hermoso cabello rubio... ya no podría verte dormir... ya no podría abrazarte antes de que lo hagas... ya no podría besarte... no podría sentirte...

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never though I'd need you there when I cry_

_and the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_and the bed where you lie, it's made up on your side._

Recordé aquella noche... una de las noches en las que dormíamos abrazados... me preguntaste si alguna vez me alejaría de ti... yo sólo respondí que jamás me alejaría de tu lado... que siempre... siempre estaríamos juntos.

Yo nunca me apartaría de tu lado... y estaba más que seguro de eso... pero... pero jamás conté con que tú te apartarías del mío.

Simplemente me negaba a creer que no estabas... me hacías daño... me herías demasiado... ¿Acaso no lo pensaste? ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste Mihael Keehl? ¿El hecho de que yo no podría soportar estar separado de ti? ¿Acaso me protegías de algo al no llevarme contigo?

Quiero creer que así fue... pero aún así... duele...

_When you walked away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Jamás pensé que desde una amistad, lo que sentía hacia ti se convertiría en una dependencia, en algo que simplemente no puedo ignorar... nunca pensé que llegaría a tal punto... que reconocía que no podría vivir sin escuchar tu respiración cerca de la mía.

Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos silenciosamente en mi interior... que quizá, jamás volverían a reunirse... a menos que tus labios tocaran los míos una vez más... a menos que tus manos me regalen una caricia... o quizá un golpe... extrañaba todo de ti... tu mal humor... tus ataques de ira... tus sonrisas macabras... las dulces también, aquellas que sólo a mí me dedicabas... tu voz y tus labios sincronizándose para pronunciar un _"Te amo"_ entre susurros... te amaba... hasta cuando sólo me dirigías insultos... debo reconocer que me siento completamente perdido sin ti...

_When you're gone,_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_when you're gone,_

_I face I came to know it's missing too_

_and when you're gone,_

_the words I need to hear_

_to always get me through the day_

_and make it ok_

_I miss you..._

Y es que ni siquiera mi maldita video consola lograba sacarte de mis pensamientos... ni siquiera cuando fumaba lograba olvidarte... sólo recordaba tu vos diciendo _"Apaga esa porquería y préstame atención"_ o _"Algún día morirás de cáncer a pulmón"_... a veces eso lograba arrancarme una sonrisa, pero se convertía de a poco en una lágrima llamada por tu recuerdo... y por saber que quizá no volvería a encontrarte.

Era un maldito mocoso llorón... eso era lo que era... y era sólo por ti...

Lo que quedaba de tus prendas, las que no había quemado Watari, se encontraban de vez en cuando entre mis manos, estrujadas en un intento de abrazarte a través de ellas... en un intento de que escuches un débil _"Vuelve"_... pero nada sucedía.

Trataba de que nadie lo notara... caminaba por los pasillos de la Wammy's House con mis googles bajos, para que nadie notara mis ojos rojizos e irritados por tantas lágrimas derramadas... no era capaz de ingerir nada... salvo cuando sentía que entraba en crisis... sólo fumaba...

El tiempo pasaba, pero ni siquiera los años te arrancaban de mi mente... cuando cumplí diecisiete, decidí buscarte... decidí encontrarte... quizá golpearte y decirte cuanto daño me habías hecho... pero que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Ni siquiera tuve una idea de dónde estarías, pero tenía que encontrarte... hacerte saber por todo lo que había pasado por ti... que yo sólo te pertenecía a ti... que todo lo hice por ti... que daba mi cuerpo y mi alma por ti... que el hecho de que no estuvieras a mi lado me quitaba la vida... y por ende las ganas de vivirla...

_We were made for each other_

_out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah, yeah_

_All ever wanted was for you to know_

_everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you're here with me yeah._

Cuando cumplí dieciocho… abandoné el orfanato... busqué información relacionada con el caso _kira_ hackeé toda fuente de información relacionada con eso... le pedí ayuda a Near... tuve que agachar mi cabeza ante él y confesarle que si no volvía a verte quizá hasta me suicidaría... ni siquiera sabía si aún vivías.

Pero aún así te extrañaba demasiado... era capaz de morir de tristeza si en caso llegaba a enterarme de que estabas muerto... de que el desgraciado de _kira_ había encontrado tu nombre y te había asesinado... no lo resistía...

_When you're gone,_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_when you're gone,_

_I face I came to know it's missing too_

_and when you're gone,_

_the words I need to hear_

_to always get me through the day_

_and make it ok_

_I miss you..._

Pero mi búsqueda no fue en vano... mis esfuerzos no fueron desperdiciados... daba por sentado que volvería a verte... mi corazón volvió a latir cuando me cercioré de eso... de que tarde o temprano... terminaríamos juntos... de una vez por todas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo... besos y chocolates para todos ustedes.


	4. Fourth prelude: Thank you for loving me

La última canción que voy a utilizar en este fic será una asombrosa obra de uno de mis artistas favoritos, uno que yo solía escuchar con mi hermana cuando ella tenía unos 19 años y yo 7 o algo así.

"Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi.

Espero que sea de su agrado y voy a apreciar demasiado sus reviews.

Ahí va...

**Our Song Book**

Fourth prelude: Thank you for loving me

#:#:#Pov's Mello #:#:#

Hace horas que oscureció... llueve... en momentos así recuerdo con dolor que estoy solo ahora... que perdí... y pienso en ti Matt... siento una presión en mi pecho... en la oscuridad de este frío departamento exclamo tu nombre, esperando quizá obtener una respuesta... esperando que tu voz me encuentre otra vez... ¿Cómo es que no puedo quitarte de mi mente? Al parecer todas esas cursilerías eran ciertas... nadie logra olvidar el primer amor... y es que te amé... y continúo haciéndolo... siento pena admitiéndolo... hiero mi orgullo reconociendo que espero a alguien que seguramente me olvidó... ¿Aún me recuerdas Matt?

¿Aún sabes quién soy?

Mis pensamientos me llevan a otro lugar... lejos de la realidad... pero un ruido me retorna a lo verosímil... alguien golpea débilmente la puerta... es como si esa persona no estuviera segura de que la persona a la que busca se encuentra realmente aquí...

Aún así debo ser precavido... puede ser alguien que quiere eliminarme... me pongo de pie lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido, me dirijo hacia el umbral portando mi arma ya cargada para disparar a quién se encuentre tras el pedazo de madera que me aísla del exterior... despacio, tomo la manilla y la giro con sigilo, pero al abrir, descubro algo que hizo que se me detenga el corazón y que mi respiración deje de ser estable por unos segundos... mi visitante se abalanza ante mí y me aprisiona entre sus brazos... su calidez me es tan familiar... me siento protegido mientras me rodea. Mi arma cayó al suelo con un estruendoso sonido mientras yo escuchaba una voz... mas bien un llanto...

- M-maldito idiota...- Esa voz... la reconozco...

- M-matt...- de pronto, mis brazos lo rodearon apretándolo contra mi cuerpo aún más... las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de mis ojos de manera caótica... Matt estás... estás aquí... estás aquí conmigo... con suavidad me alejas de ti para así buscar mis ojos... intenté girar mi rostro, desvié la mirada...- Espera... por favor... no me veas... no... no lo hagas...-

- ¿Qué sucede?... Mello... dime...- me tomaste del rostro como lo hacías antes...

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me _

And that broken old street light

De un momento a otro, observabas mi rostro expectante... notaste mi cicatriz... no pude sentirme más avergonzado... pero tú solo la acariciaste con ternura y uniste tus labios con los míos en un beso que por un momento me quitó la respiración. No pude evitar dejar que las lágrimas huyeran de mis ojos una vez más...

- Te amo...- susurraste en medio del beso, abriendo así tu boca y demandando que secundara tu acción para luego acariciar el interior de la mía con tu lengua... eso... eso me recordó a nuestro primer beso... en aquel baño...

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

All I've got to give to you Are these five words when I…

Continué con el beso sin mas presagios mientras mis brazos rodeaban tu cuello... tal como aquella vez. Sólo moviendo tu brazo, cerraste la puerta y tomaste mi cintura para acercarla a la tuya... pero el respirar es vital para todo ser viviente... entonces nos separamos por unos momentos...

- También te amo... Matt...- respondí con la voz aún quebrada...

- Jamás... jamás volveré a dejar que te alejes de mí...- pronunciaste mirándome directamente a los ojos, asegurando la firmeza de tus palabras, y yo simplemente no me contuve... busqué tus labios con desesperación en un violento beso... haciéndote saber que ya no tenía intención alguna de apartarme de tu lado nuca más. Tú solo correspondiste a mi ataque permitiéndome irrumpir con mi lengua en tu boca, mientras que tus manos me acariciaban por debajo de la ropa... gracias Matt... gracias por amarme...

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

Thank you for loving me

#:#:#Pov's Matt #:#:#

Finalmente te tengo entre mis brazos otra vez... no me olvidaste... aún me amas... y reclamas mis labios una vez más... es imposible describir como me siento... volví a la vida en el momento en que tu boca pronunció mi nombre y luego me regaló un beso... tus manos se abrían paso entre mi camiseta ahora... parecías no querer dejarme ir... al igual que yo... nos descontrolamos. No me había percatado de tu vestimenta nueva: llevabas unos pantalones de cuero negro bastante ajustados, chaleco y botas del mismo material... y en tu cuello descansaba el rosario rojo que una vez te di... te veías demasiado sensual como para resistirme a tocarte y besarte apasionadamente... siempre soñé contigo... quizá de las maneras más bizarras y prohibidas... y ahora que te tenía frente a mí... sólo deseaba que mis sueños se materializaran a tu lado... mientras observaba tus azules ojos.

_I never knew I had a dream _

_Until that dream was you _

_When I look into your eyes _

The sky's a different blue

No pude evitar pensar en la inutilidad de ese chaleco cubriendo tu torso... y me deshice de él... para que luego, con un grácil movimiento, tú me despojaras de mi camiseta a rayas. De pronto entrelazaste tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura con un pequeño salto... reaccioné enseguida y te tenía en brazos, sin dejar de besarte, me dirigí hacia una puerta abierta que dejaba ver una habitación, aún cargándote...

Al llegar te acosté en la cama quedando encima de ti y mi boca comenzó a besar tu cuello a la vez que tus gemidos me hacían sentir cada vez más excitado... pero siempre fue así... no dejarías que yo tuviese el control por mucho tiempo.

_Cross my heart _

_I wear no disguise _

_If I tried, you'd make believe _

_That you believed my lies_

Cambiaste la posición de un momento a otro, apoyando tus rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas y tus manos a ambos lados de mi cuello, parar luego descender y besarme de una manera más que provocativa... uniendo con los míos tus húmedos labios con sabor a chocolate... fue tan dulce... pero a la vez... tan... lujurioso... gracias Mello... gracias por amarme...

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

#:#:# Pov's Mello #:#:#

Te lo agradezco Matt, por aparecer en mi vida... por salvarme de mí mismo... por unir tu alma con la mía... por la primera mirada que me dirigiste, para enamorarme... por el primer beso que me diste, para atarte a mí por siempre... gracias por soportarme... por arriesgarte a volver por mí.. y detenerme antes de que algo me más me suceda... Gracias...

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

_If I was drowning you would part the sea _

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

#:#:# Pov's Matt #:#:#

Te lo agradezco Mello, por permitirme conocerte... por darme una razón para vivir... por dejar que me una a ti en cuerpo y alma... para no dejarte jamás... por mirarme con tus azules y cristalinos ojos, y descubrir tus secretos... por el primer roce de tus labios... por la primera caricia de tus manos... por atarme a ti de una manera tan fuerte... que nada pudo deshacer aquel nudo... por caer renunciar al cielo y darme alas para amarte...

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

Sólo eso nos queda… agradecer... por el reencuentro... por el amor... por renunciar a todo... sólo para así poder seguir amándonos... por dejar todo de lado para continuar juntos... para continuar atados así... para siempre... para que ni siquiera la muerte... nos separe jamás...

* * *

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! USTEDES SON SE ORO!!!! ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

KISSES... MXM's Holic :3


End file.
